More Behind The Doors
by Yellow Pikachu
Summary: Archie Ketchum, the son of Ash and Misty Ketchum, moves to the Cayto region . To learn how to become a Trainer, he goes to Pokémon Academy and meets new friends, who happen to be the children of Ash's childhood friends. In the midst of it all, he and his friends come up with a plot. Even with the help of his new friends, will it end in happiness or heartbreak? Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Move to Cayto ~Archie's POV~

(Hi! My (Yellow Pikachu's) first story-enjoy!)

Hello! My name is Archie Ketchum, fire Pokémon trainer and Gym Leader in training. I'm 13 years old and live in the Cayto region. We used to live in the Latio region, but when I was 10, we moved.

I'd like to share a story with you about something that happened when we first moved to Cayto...

"Archie, Sophie, please sit down," Dad said. I sat down on our couch. My little sister, Sophie, came into the family room with Mom. "Yes?" I asked him.

Dad looked at Mom. Mom looked back at him awkwardly.

"Ash..." Dad scooted a little in his seat. "Misty..."

"Ash, you promised you would tell them."

"Okay, fine," Dad said. He paused for a minute.

"Are we getting a new brother or sister?" Sophie asked.

"No sweetie, I'm afraid not," Mom said gently.

"Well, Archie, Sophie, I've been transferred to work as a Gym Leader in the Cayto region. We're moving next week."

My mouth dropped open like a trapdoor. Leave our home, the Latio region?

"I'm sorry, Archie," Dad said.

"But they really need me as a Gym Leader there. Plus, it will be a fun new experience..." He looked at Mom with a twinkle in his eye.

"You get to have your very own Pokémon. We've registered you for Pokémon Academy," Mom said, smiling.

"Really! Yes!" I practically hollered, jumping out of my seat. Everyone knows how much I love Pokémon, and a journey will be awesome!

"Wow! Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!" I cheered, not quite believing it.

Mom and Dad smiled, but Sophie frowned.

"Daddy, I don't want to leave Latio," she whined.

Dad sighed. "I'm sorry, Sophie... but we have to go. People are counting on me. It'll be lots of fun, I promise. You'll get to meet new friends and new Pokémon. Please!"

"Okay, fine." Sophie pouted.

As I was packing, I felt a wave of sadness. It was going to be pretty hard to say goodbye to my friend Jack. I sighed, then picked up the phone with shaking hands to tell him.

"Hey, Jack," I muttered into the phone.

"Hey, Arch. What's up?"

"I... um... I have some bad news."

"What?" he asked.

"Um...next week, I'm moving... to Cayto."

"What? You can't be moving!" he cried into the phone.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to leave you behind, but I have to go. My dad's been hired as a Gym Leader over there." I explained.

"Wow, I really wish you didn't have to go. Do you want to come over to my house... one last time?"

"Sure! I promise that I'll visit you," I promised him.

"Wow, thanks! Come over to my house now, okay?"

I had a fun time at Jack's house, but it was pretty hard at the end to say goodbye. At dinner, Sophie didn't eat much because she was sad about leaving her friends.

The following week, we traveled by airplane to Cayto. I'd never been on an airplane before, and it was pretty cool to be in the sky.

I'd called dibs on the window seat already. The view was so cool! Several flocks of bird like Pokémon flew right by the window.

"What kinds of Pokémon are those, Dad?" I asked. "Oh, that flock is a flock of Starly and the other is a flock of Wingull and Pelliper," he said smiling. I nodded.

The flight attendant's voice came over the intercom. "We will be landing very shortly!"

I saw a big island behind the clouds, and then we started to land. I held my breath. We were here!

We landed, collected our baggage, picked up a few things from the gift shop, then got in our new car.

"Cool! Heated seats!" said Sophie, climbing into the seat. She stepped on Pikachu's tail by accident, and it shocked her.

"Owww..." Sophie mumbled, hitting the floor.

The car ride was one hour long. I drew the city on my sketchpad.

"Want to watch a movie on Netflix?" Sophie asked, handing me the iPad.

"No thanks," I muttered, brushing it away.

"That's our house!" said Mom suddenly.

"Cool! It's nice," said Sophie.

Our new house was blue, my favorite colour. I walked in and said, " Pokémon Academy, here I come!" 


	2. Chapter 2: The Good News Kate's POV

Chapter 2: The Good News ~Kate's POV~

Yellow Pikachu: Chapter 2 is here!

Hi everyone! My name is Katherine Shu, but please call me Kate! I'm currently a champion Pokémon Coordinator, traveling around all the different regions in our big world. My journey started when I attended Pokémon Academy a few years ago. I'll tell you the story now...

"We have to sign her up for Pokémon Academy... get her a Pokedex and some new clothes... Coordinator class..."

I was listening to my parents' conversation through the crack in the wall. They didn't know that we had been listening to their private conversations through the wall for at least five years.

Mostly, my sister Maria and I only listened when it was near our birthdays or Christmas, but today I was hearing a different but very interesting talk. The thought that my parents were going to sign me up for Pokémon Academy was way too good to be true.

My parents, both Champion Coordinators, wanted me to become one too. I was eager to start Pokémon training, because I was ten now and that's when kids usually start their journeys.

Maria tapped me on the shoulder. She's nine, a year younger than me. "Why are you listening to them?" she asked. "Your birthday isn't for another six months!"

"Oh my gosh," I whispered. "I think Mom and Dad are going to sign me up for Pokémon Academy,"

Maria gasped. "Really? Lucky!" she whispered.

Our five year old brother, James, walked into the room. "Has anyone seen my Thomas the Train DVD?" he asked.

"Shh! They'll hear us!" I whispered fiercely.

"Mom and Dad are going to sign Kate up for Pokémon Academy!" Maria squealed.

"Wow! Cool!" James said.

Just then, Mom and Dad came out of the room, so we quickly jumped behind the couch. That evening, Mom and Dad forced us to play family game night.

James rolled double sixes and got another turn. He rolled a three and got one of my pegs out.

I groaned and tried to eat my ice cream, but Skitty and Beautifly kept jumping on my lap and licking drops of it.

"Kate, we have some great news," Mom said suddenly. "Yes?" I asked, trying not to smile too much. Maria and James exchanged looks.

"Well, we know how much you want to be a Trainer, so we've decided to sign you up for Pokémon Academy!" Mom said.

I grinned. "Thank you, Mom! Thank you Dad!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Dad said. "It's your bedtime soon though, so hurry up to bed. Pokémon Academy starts tomorrow."

"Good night," I yawned. I trudged upstairs and hopped into bed.

~Chapter 3 coming soon!~


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Aiden's POV

Chapter 3: First Day ~Aiden's POV~

It was the night before Pokémon Academy, and I was so psyched that I couldn't sleep!

"ARCHIE RED KETCHUM!" Mom yelled. "It's 10:30 PM and we're trying to sleep! Stop jumping on your bed!"

"Sorry, Mom! But I can't sleep! It's the night before Pokémon Academy and I'm super hyper!" I panted.

"Archie..." Mom growled.

"Oh, please forgive him, Misty. I was the exact same way when it was the night before my journey with Pikachu began," Dad laughed.

Mom sighed and rolled her eyes. "Poor Delia. Poor me. Archie, can you PLEASE calm the heck down?"

"Okay fine, Mom."

"Thank you!" Mom snapped.

The next morning, I arrived at Pokémon Academy!

"Promise you'll visit us every weekend?" Mom asked, making puppy dog eyes at me.

"Yes, Mom."

"Remember to change your underwear every day!"

I blushed, and Dad and Sophie burst out laughing.

"Yes, Mom..."

"Well, it's time to say goodbye," Mom said, hugging me. "We love you!"

"I'm proud of you, son," Dad said, hugging me.

"Bye, everyone!" I called and waved.

_So this is it, _I thought. _Finally. This is amazing. _I was standing before the doors of Pokémon Academy. I clutched my suitcase and the note in my hand: _Archie Ketchum, please see Professor Fern to get your Pokemon. _

I walked into Professor Fern's office. "Hello, Archie. I understand you're here to become a great Pokémon Master and Trainer. Is that right?" she asked.

"Yup!" I said. "I will be the next Pokémon master!" Prof. Fern smiled.

"I like your enthusiasm, young man! Some young people say that their parents forced them to come here against their will," she said and nodded.

Then she asked the desired question: "Would you like to meet your Pokémon partner now?"

"Yes, absolutely!" I cheered.

She took three Pokéballs out of her pocket and released them. A lizard-like Pokémon leaped out of it. A dinosaur-like Pokémon with a bulb growing out of its back emerged. The third was a blue turtle-like Pokémon.

"Here, we have Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, the three Kanto starters," Prof. Fern said. "Now, Archie, it's time to choose."

I looked at each Pokémon, trying to make a smart choice that would ultimately change my life. After a long pause, I finally said, "Charmander, I choose you!"

Prof. Fern smiled. "Excellent choice, Aiden! Now head to class. You don't want to be late!"

I thanked the professor and scooped Charmander up in my arms. I thought of a nickname for him, Flame. "Come on, Flame," I whispered. "We're going to be a great team," I continued. "We'll win lots of battles and become best friends.

We walked to class.

When I got to my school dorm, I noticed a girl with a Squirtle struggling to get her locker open. "Oh no! I'm going to be late to class. Why, locker?"

"Need any help?" I asked, walking over. "I'm good with locks."

I got her locker open and the girl squealed. She was a pretty brunette with blue eyes and medium build.

"Oh, thank you!" she went on. She stopped and blushed. "What's your name?"

"Archie Ketchum," I said. "And this is Flame, my Charmander."

"Wait a minute," she said, her eyes shining. "Ketchum?" "Yeah," I said. "Well, I'm Kate Shu, the daughter of the famous Coordinators, May Maple and Drew Shu!"

"My mom and your dad used to travel all around the Hoenn region when they were our age!" she practically yelled. "It's so great to meet you!" she said, shaking my hand hard.

"Really? That's really cool!" I said in awe. "Nice to meet you too!"

"Oh, by the way, this is Splash, my Squirtle," she bubbled happily.

Yes, Kate loved to talk. And talk and talk.

Just then, the bell rang. "I'll see you later!" Kate called and waved. I waved back at her. Flame tugged my pants, trying to get me to hurry up.

"Okay, time to get to class," I said. I found my classroom and waved to the Professor, Mrs. Green.

"Hello, Archie, Charmander," Mrs. Green said. "I see that you've already grown to like each other. Now please sit down next to my son, Peyton. At the end of the day, he will give you a tour of Pokémon Academy."

I sat down next to Peyton. "Hey," he said. "Hi," I said back.

"Battle after class?" Peyton asked. "Sure," I whispered back. "I accept your challenge."


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble Julie's POV

Chapter 4: Trouble ~Julie's POV~

**Hi everyone! A new chapter is here! **

I was relaxing in my dorm after a long day at Pokémon Academy. My Turtwig, Theo, sat on my lap. I brushed him, then flopped back on my bed and sighed. My roommate and friend Kate came into the room.

"Hi, Julie," she said cheerily.

"Hey, Kate. What's up? You look pretty happy."

"Oh my gosh, Julie! I met the sweetest, cutest boy in the hall today! And you know what his name is?"

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Archie Ketchum." She squealed and fell on her bed.

"Ash Ketchum's son? Daddy's rival's son?" I asked.

"Yeah," she continued dreamily. "Anyways, you have to meet him!"

"Okay, fine, I will," I said. "Remember though that Daddy and Ash were never the best of friends. More like enemies."

"But when Paul lost to Ash in the Sinnoh league, they became better friends," Kate pressed.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Let's go meet this guy!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Message for Miss Julie Shinji," the man at the door said, and then left.

I opened the note. "Julie, please come to the Pokémon Center at five thirty." ~Dad~

"I'm supposed to meet Daddy in a few minutes," I explained to Kate. "Watch Theo for me, will you?"

"Sure," said Kate. "But what does he want?"

"I'm not sure," I explained. "He wants to meet me at the Pokémon Center. See you later."

I walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

I hopped on my bike and arrived at the Pokémon Center. Dad was there, but he was standing next to a tall woman that I didn't know.

"Hello, Julie," Daddy said in a friendly but strange manner. "This is Ursula," he said, pointing to the woman.

"Um, who is she?" I questioned.

Then the hit came.

"Ursula is my new girlfriend, Julie. We have been dating for about three weeks. I'd like you to meet her."

_What? How could you? _I thought. _No! _

"Hello, Julie," Ursula said. I thought that there was something snide in her voice. "Pleasure to meet you," she continued sarcastically.

Dad put his arms around her. "Anyways, let's have lunch! My treat. Julie, I want you and Ursula to talk and get to know each other well."

When Dad wasn't looking, Ursula gave me a dirty look and rolled her eyes. My face turned bright red. This was too much! What a jerk!

"Come on, let's walk to the Pokémon Diner," said Dad, taking Ursula's hand.

"Walk? Paulie, you can't expect me to walk across a dirty street!" Ursula screeched. "Let's take a taxi instead!"

I blinked. _Paulie? Seriously? And you aren't going to say anything? _

We took a taxi to Pokémon Diner, leaving my bike chained up beside the Pokémon Center.

"So, Julie," Dad asked once we arrived at the diner. "How are you and Theo doing in terms of training?"

"Good-" I began, but Ursula cut me off.

"What's Theo?" she demanded to know.

I mentally groaned. "My Turtwig, Ursula."

"You will call me Lady Ursula, girl! And by the way, I hate Grass-types. So don't bring this Theo near me, please."

My mouth hung open a little bit. I barely survived lunch with her.

I made it back to the dorm and moaned. Kate was gone, and the bedroom door was open.

I laid down on my bed and had a really good scream. Theo winced, but jumped up on my bed and tried to comfort me.

How could my father be dating such a nasty, snobby woman?


End file.
